Leaf of the Tree
by Laryna6
Summary: A Father's Day fic. Because it was too appropriate to pass up. Family is... family is. Because you have to remember what you're fighting for.


Disclaimer: Don't own DMC. Nor the song. Or Viewtiful Joe.

The reasons I don't want to write anything long on this computer still apply, but it should be safe to do a short piece.

I have a request: I would like there to be a Sparda/Eva C2, and would create one myself to support the only canon pairing in DMC, but you can only have one C2 and I already have a Y/Y one in the Yu-gi-oh fandom, which I would like even more staff for, if anyone's here from there… thanks to staff… so if anyone would create a C2 for them, and tell me and put me on staff, I promise to do all the work looking up and adding stories. Pretty please? It takes 2 min. to set up: IM me and I'll walk you through it. I'm Laryna6 on aim too.

Also, I have 4 reviews to go until my 1000th review on fanfictiondotnet. That reviewer will get prezzie. It will actually be my more-than-1000th, but since I lost I don't know how many reviews to annoyingness, it will be the 1000th I can verify. So review!

As prezzie to 150th mediaminerdotorg reviewer (go there, it's less annoying), I already decided that after I finish Forgiveness would do next DYDOM chapter, so I'd ask for something else.

This is a Father's Day fic. Because there just had to be one. Set in my fic-verse: Weapons all alive: Dante made Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion. Read Functional. Also, Trish is Eva's reincarnation. Which is actually right, according to the Viewtiful Joe game, which is cool.

Is late, but what Father's day present from a college student isn't late?

- - -

"A gumball."

"Yes?"

"You're getting him a gumball." At least they had the decency to look slightly chagrined.

"…we only had thirty-seven cents left." Ivory said.

"After getting the DVDs." Ebony chimed in.

"We didn't see the sign…"

"Until we'd already paid." Ebony looked at him. Uh oh. "What are _you_ getting Daddy?"

"What's going on?" Cerberus growled. Saved.

"Prezzies!" Ivory chirped.

"And cards." Ebony added, holding up the side of a cardboard box. Probably found it in the alley. "We're gonna shoot holes in this. 'Cause Ifrits melted all the crayons 'cause someone…" Man, the girl could glare. "Told them about how it's pretty."

Someone had had to scrape it off the floor. Someone was not a butter knife.

"Prezzies?" Cerberus cocked its middle head.

"Good things. Like treats, but for special times. Like madedays and gotdays and birthdays?" Ivory said.

"I thought those were presents?" Nevan said, walking up. She was in a raincoat, carrying the pizzas. They had to go pick up the pizzas now. Stupid pizza boys kept getting attacked.

"Yup. But prezzies is cuter." Ivory grinned.

"And being cute gets you extra allowance if you use the puppy-dog eyes." Ebony grinned.

"Puppy-dog eyes?"

Tandem evil grins.

"Nevan, why are you standing there with the pizzas?" Trish yelled through the wall.

"Guns are evil!" Nevan yelled back.

"What else is new?" Trish banged open the door into the warehouse they'd taken over since the owner got spooked, ages ago. How long…

"That's it!" The guns yelled. Shots ensued.

After everyone poked their heads out from behind cover… damned trigger-happy… the guns were holding up their creations proudly.

"Pizza cards!"

"Do we rock or do we rock?" High sixes.

"What's going on?" Alastor asked muzzily from the ceiling, yawning. He'd gotten to go out fighting last night.

Stupid Alastor. 'Black Thunder Blade' his hilt. Being a crybaby and making Him promise to be a 'one sword guy'… jerk. He was just jealous because He'd reforged him and had just taken the three of them to the island place.

Had to show him up…

"Father's Day prezzies for Daddy!" Ebony yelled up.

"Nona your business, battery-head!" Ivory yelled at the same time.

Giggling. "Batty battery!"

"Father's…" Trish snapped her fingers. "So that's why Dante took him!"

…

Heh. Piece of cake.

Really. National monument like this. You'd think there would be something resembling security. What with all the terrorist stuff recently… but it hadn't been that hard to get to the switchbox and sabotage the lights. Look like a natural surge…

There were always helicopters, though. But a little 'unseasonable fog' took care of that. Couldn't swing by to take a look at it if you couldn't see anything.

He stuck his sword deep enough in so that it'd stand up on its own.

"Black night. What a dark sky." He said, staring up. "Better view over that way…"

He'd look stupid, talking to himself. This probably was just stupid.

Not more stupid then trying to raise enough havoc to raise the dead, though. Which seems to be working.

He leaned against the metal and looked out.

"Can you see it all? Heh. No eyes, huh?" He laughed, then looked around. "No one's coming… we can stay for a while."

"Wonder if you've been here before? Kinda a tourist spot… people who live places don't visit these kinda things, foreigners do, I'm told… heh."

Silence.

"Man. Rain picks the worst… oh well, duty calls. The children of the night, what wonderful music they make when they cry like little babies."

He pulled it… him out and jumped off.

…

The next day, the maintenance crew was not pleased to find a gouge in the top of the head of the Statue of Liberty, as though someone'd jammed something sharp and broad into it.


End file.
